1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transdermal delivery of cosmetic compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus and methods which utilize electrical current to enhance the delivery of cosmetic composition into the skin of a person.
2. Background of the Invention
There exists a wide variety of cosmetic compositions for the beautification and/or therapeutic treatment of skin. Similarly, there are many different methods available for applying these cosmetic compositions to selected areas of the skin. Typically, the method of applying the cosmetic composition comprises merely the manual smoothing of the cosmetic composition over the skin, then allowing the cosmetic composition to remain in place for a desired length of time. Exposing the applied cosmetic composition to heat and/or sunlight are additional procedures well known to effect beneficial therapeutic results. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,157 wherein the use of sunlight, either artificial or natural, is directed onto the cosmetically treated skin for a period of 15 to 60 minutes. Another known cosmetic composition treatment procedure involves the massaging of the cosmetic composition into the skin. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,211 wherein ache medication is lightly massaged into the skin. Cosmetic compositions are also known to be applied in several layers as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,157 wherein a very thin layer is first massaged into the skin. A second and third layer are subsequently applied to complete the treatment which generally varies from 15 to about 60 minutes in length.
There exists a variety of electrical apparatus configured for physiotherapy and rehabilitation. Such apparatus include the BFA module, the USA module and the FMC module available from ETM of Paris, France. These apparatus utilize currents, for example, with intensity and frequency variation in order to increase therapeutic efficacy when treating muscle fibers. Other known electrical apparatus are configured for transdermal drug delivery. These drug delivery systems provide for electrically-assisted delivery of drugs, and also provide for enhanced drug transport at rates higher than those achieved by passive diffusion. This concept is based upon basic principles of electrochemistry and is defined as electrically-assisted transport, hereinafter referred to as "electrotransport". An electrochemical cell in its simplest form consists of two electrodes and associated half cell reactions, between which electrical current can flow. Electrical current flowing through the metal portion of the circuit is carried by electrons (electronic conduction), while current flowing through the liquid phase is carried by ions (ionic conduction). Current flows as an electrical charge is transferred to chemical species in solution by means of oxidation and reduction charge transfer reactions at the electrode surfaces.
Face masks are also known to be utilized for electro-therapeutic treatment as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,387 wherein the face mask has a distributed set of electrically connected contact buttons. The contact buttons are adapted to be placed over dampened padding covering the face and to complete electrical circuits between the face and the contact buttons. The mask is provided with clearance openings for the eyes and nose to facilitate placement over the face of person. Low voltage current is applied to the face for various therapeutic purposes. In general, however, the various methods and apparatus used in connection with muscle therapy and drug delivery, including those which utilize face masks, have not been utilized in connection with cosmetic composition delivery.
The application of cosmetic compositions have heretofore not been totally satisfactory in beautifying and moisturizing the skin. The existence of methods and or apparatus which can more effectively apply cosmetic compositions so that the maximum beneficial effect can be realized, would be highly desirable. Accordingly, there is provided by the present invention an apparatus for transdermally delivering a cosmetic composition so as to maximize cosmetic benefits. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for the application of cosmetic compositions in which cosmetic benefits are maximized.
These and other objects, as well as the scope, nature and utilization of the invention, will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description and the appended claims.